


A New Favorite

by daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men/pseuds/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men
Summary: Hecate agrees to help Ada decorate the Yule tree. Just a bit of holiday Hackle fluff.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A New Favorite

Hecate shivered as she transferred from the cold, drafty corridor into the warmth of Ada’s office. The air was inviting and smelled of sweet, earthy pine and sharp cinnamon. The only source of light in the room was the fire crackling in the fireplace and a mess of twinkling lights tangled around Ada. Their soft golden glow cast an ethereal-looking light on Ada’s lovely features.   
  
“Ada?”

Hecate had nearly expected Ada to jolt, as she had suspected that Ada had been too enraptured with her Yule decorations to notice her entrance. Ada, however, simply broke into a bright smile that easily rivaled the beauty of the twinkling lights.

“Hello, love.”  
  
“Why are you in the dark?” Hecate asked, glancing warily at the lush green tree surrounded by open boxes of various gaudy-looking baubles.

Ada sighed contently.

“Is there any better way to decorate a Yule tree than by the light of a fire?”

Hecate sniffed sharply.

“I wouldn’t know,” she answered.

Ada’s fingers stalled from working on a particularly stubborn knot of cord.

“Surely you’ve decorated a Yule tree?” Ada said, more cheerfully than Hecate had expected.

Hecate shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

“I have not.”

The look of sadness in Ada’s face panged in Hecate’s chest.

“Oh...” was her solemn reply.

Hecate gave a nod, feeling a bit embarrassed that she was so inexperienced at such a simple thing. Ada cleared her throat.

“Would you like to help me?” she offered with a gentleness that lessened the squeezing sensation in Hecate’s chest.

“I’m not sure where to start,” Hecate confessed.

Ada’s face brightened as she beckoned her closer.

“I’ll show you,” she said, placing a warm hand on Hecate’s lower back.

Hecate watched as Ada began winding the freshly untangled lights around the tree.

“Wouldn’t it be easier the magical way?” Hecate asked skeptically.

“Perhaps,” Ada conceded, “but not quite as fun.”

Hecate’s eyebrows raised as her attention shifted to a small box of tinsel garland.

“ _What_ ,” Hecate interjected, “is the purpose of _this_?”

Ada chuckled at her bemusement.

“Just to add a bit of sparkle, Hecate.”

Hecate’s lip twitched at the explanation. She watched over Ada’s shoulder as Ada busied herself with a tin of assorted ornaments. Hecate’s nose crinkled as Ada picked up a cluster of what appeared to be green felted leaves sprouting with small white round pieces bits of plastic tied together with a red ribbon.

“That is _ghastly_ ,” Hecate snipped before she could stop herself.

“It’s mistletoe.”

“This is _not_ mistletoe,” Hecate exclaimed, clearly offended.

“It will do,” Ada answered slyly, lifting the string of artificial mistletoe above them.

“Oh?” Hecate said, her gaze moving from the dusty dark green false leaves to Ada’s sweet face.

“Are you aware of the non-magical tradition of hanging mistletoe?”

Hecate smiled knowingly.

“I might have heard of it,” she answered, reaching out to caress Ada’s cheek.

Hecate leaned in for a tender and lingering kiss.

“I was thinking it could be our new tradition,” Ada said, nearly breathless.

Hecate lovingly tucked a lock of Ada’s hair behind her ear and traced her thumb across Ada’s jawline.

“It would be my new favorite.”


End file.
